The Remnant: On the Brink of Armageddon
The Remnant: On the Brink of Armagedon is the tenth book in the Left Behind series written by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins and published in 2002. Publisher's Summary Global Community Supreme Potentate Nicolae Carpathia has his oldest and newest enemies right where he wants them: massed at Petra, a million strong - within reach of two bombs and a missile no one could survive without a miracle. Meanwhile, the newest adjunct member of the Tribulation Force remains a hostage of an unlikely band of Greeks who have already murdered at least three underground Judah-ites. Mac McCullum, Chloe Steele Williams, and Hannah Palemoon resolve to rescue Sebastian at all cost - but they can't imagine how steep that cost will be. The earth, now a wasted shell of its former beauty, staggers under the weight of worsening judgments from heaven, while Carpathia turns up the heat on Christ followers, Jews, Muslims, and anyone else who does not swear total allegiance to him. The Trib Force's aliases and even their Strong tower safe house have been compromised, forcing Rayford Steele, Buck Williams, and all members to flee for their lives while trying to maintain their overt opposition to Antichrist. Spiritual mentor Tsion Ben-Judah maintains that despite the severe judgments, this entire dark period of travail is as much a sign of God's grace and mercy as it is of his wrath. Only miraculous interventions by heavenly forces around the world give the believers a prayer against the relentless onslaught of Global Community Peacekeeping and Morale Monitor forces. All pretense is gone, even on the part of the Antichrist, as the planet hurtles toward Armageddon and the ultimate showdown between good and evil. Plot The Remnant begins immediately after the end of Desecration. The Great Tribulation unfolds, with one million believers gathered in Petra under the protection of God as Global Community Supreme Potentate and Antichrist Nicolae Carpathia continues to attack them and Armageddon approaches. Carpathia is ecstatic that he is about to attack the believers with massive amounts of conventional ordinance, a barrage that no one could survive without a miracle, yet all the believers do, not even feeling the flames that engulf their bodies. He has Suhail Akbar place the blame on the bomber pilots missing their targets -- a charge that they adamantly deny and refuse to accept due to plain evidence -- and later has them sedated before being incinerated alive. Chloe Steele Williams, Hannah Palemoon, and Mac McCullum all go to Greece disguised as GC officers to try to rescue George Sebastian. After an long arduous ordeal, George escapes his captors, killing Elena in the process, and connects with his rescuers, who are given spiritual protection as they make their escape. Meanwhile, Ming Toy leaves the safe house and under her new disguise (provided by Gustaf Zuckermandel, Jr.) attempts to return home to China to aid her parents, only to find that her mother, now a believer, is still alive while her father, also a believer, died a martyr. Ming stays in disguise with the contingent of GC forces as they enter a secret enclave where Muslims still worship Allah; the commanding officer plans to have them executed whether they take the "mark of loyalty" or not. However, three angels sent by God come onto the scene to preach the gospel to the Muslims and prevent the GC from harming them until the due time. The new safe house is compromised, and the Tribulation Force is forced to look for a new place even as Steve Plank under the guise of Pinkerton Stephens makes the hard choice of becoming a martyr instead of running for his life. They manage to leave the now compromised safe house and the Chicago, Illinois, area just in time before Antichrist orders what remains of Chicago to be obliterated by a nuclear blast. The main Tribulation Force members find a new safe house with George Sebastian in San Diego, California. As the next few years pass, the next three Bowl Judgments hit: the world's freshwater supply is turned into blood, the sun scorches with fiery heat, and a deep and painful darkness descends upon the throne and kingdom of the Antichrist. Meanwhile, Carpathia gives Leon Fortunato power to train disciples and to send scores of false teachers to deceive as many people as possible. Many people, including several at Petra, follow them only to meet horrible and gruesome deaths. However, Carpathia also realizes that dissent is starting to grow even among those who bear his "mark of loyalty", with the United African States planning to secede from the rest of the Global Community. In New Babylon, Chang plans to use the darkness to his advantage in order to finally escape. As the book ends, the final year of the Tribulation begins. God is leveling the playing field and setting the stage for Armageddon, the cosmic battle of the ages that will decide the fate of all that exists. Characters *Rayford Steele *Abdullah Smith *Albie *Hannah Palemoon *Mac McCullum *Chloe Williams *Nicolae Carpathia *Tsion Ben-Judah *George Sebastian *Chang Wong *Gustaf Zuckermandel, Jr. *Ming Toy *Leah Rose *Enoch Dumas *Buck Williams *Suhail Akbar *Chaim Rosenzweig *Kenny Bruce Williams *Mrs. P *Costas *Nelson Stefanich *Elena *Plato *Socrates *Aristotle *Steve Plank *Leon Fortunato *Ree Woo *Naomi Tiberias *Lionel Whalum *Christopher *Nahum *Caleb *An unidentified false messiah Fulfilled Events * The third, fourth, and fifth Bowl Judgments. See Also ::Judah-ites *Jesus Christ *Petra *The Truth *Strong safe house *Tribulation Force (group) *Ptolemais ::Global Community *Satan *Antichrist *False Prophet Deaths * Georgiana Stavros * Elena * Steve Plank * Vasily Medvedev * Mr. Wong * Lars Rahlmost Category:Books